Coaban
Coaban is the Legion Homeworld of the IVth Legion, the Void Eagles. This isolated, civilised world is located in the galactic south-west in the mysterious Veiled Region, near the border of the Segmentum Tempestus. This world is surrounded by shipyards pre-dating Old Night; a gift its people would seem to have forgotten until the coming of the Emperor's son, Yucahu Sumakutaa, future Lord of the IVth Legiones Astartes. History It is unknown exactly when the isolated world of Coaban was first settled by mankind, but more than likely it occurred during the era of exploration during the so-called Dark Age of Technology. With the coming of the Age of Strife, history would forget this world, not by redaction like the birthplace of the Grave Stalkers' Primarch K'awil Pakal, but out of irrelevance to the Primarch and Legion alike. Unlike most of his brother primarchs, Yucahu would never rise to rule, keeping instead a place as general in a state remembered only as the Coalition. He illustrated himself as a brilliant commander, precise airstrikes and drop-infantry raids earning his nation victory over many of its foes. Countless battles were fought on the surface, countless new weapons were created, new - {redundant, recommend deletion} tools to perfect Yucahu's destructive craft. As decades passed the theaters of war extended higher and higher into the atmosphere, until it reached the ancient rings. There he is recorded as devising innovative tactics to fight in the weightless confines of the stations, forming a corps of espatiers known as the Void Marines, comparable in their disposition and equipment to pre-Imperial Saturnyne Hoplites. While other nations were still using ground-war logic, Yucahu's troops were exclusively formed for tridimensional warfare, moving with ease through the dark, derelict facilities and ambushing their foes from all directions simultaneously. As greater segments of the stations were secured, their treasures were gradually unveiled: orbital construction systems, trans-solar vehicles, and three warp-capable vessels, almost intact in their grandeur despite spending millennia unattended. It so happened that these wars were simultaneous with the dissipation of the galactic Warp Storms of the Age of Strife. These would prove instrumental to the Primarch's ascension. His prowess in the orbital wars had earned him a great reputation on the entirety of the planet, his treatises on warfare becoming the basis of modern strategy. With the main battles over, and the lesser work left to his subordinates, Yucahu was named Marshall of the Space Force. Expansionist politics and scientific wanderlust in his government quickly ordered his newly-formed fleet to conquer the stars, he alone herald of both dawn and doom. In the unknown darkness of space, the Primarch was de facto commander of the Coalition's armies, as well as all civilian personnel onboard his fleet. After conquering the world of Coaban, Yucahu would go on to subjugate dozens of worlds for the Coalition, from xeno-enslaved Irautza to the burgeoning kingdom of Salezada, and the much valued Forges of Vernes, whose alliance with the Coalition gave Yucahu's conquests a massive boost in matériel strength, especially Warp-capable vessels. This wave of conquests would only meet its end in 933.M30 on Coaban. Unlike his brother Primarchs, Yucahu would first meet the Emperor on a battlefield. Coaban had gained a fearsome reputation in the local sector for its advanced weaponry, and with its recent acquisition of spacecraft, was threatening the expansion of both the Coalition and southwestern Imperium. Arriving at the Mandeville threshold, Imperial and Coalition forces struck a temporary alliance to bring Coaban to kneel. It was agreed that Marshall Sumakutaa's fleet, being more numerous, would engage orbital defences while Zamindar Mashyan's astartes made planetfall to wage war on the ground. However, both forces had underestimated the might of Coabanite weaponry. C-beams fired from satellite stations burned through ships as if they were cardboard, while the Morning Stars lost five of their own for each auto-drone destroyed. For weeks on end the battle lasted, the allied forces slowly gaining ground, until the Coalition decided to break a point of its agreement: orbital bombardment was declared, shaking continents while the Primarch himself dropped to the position of Mashyan. Together, Void Marines and Astartes fought to the oligarchy's mockery of a Senate, where they unleashed a rain of bolt-shell and Vernal shotgun rounds upon the despots. The leaders deposed, Coaban was left a burning wastes. As occupation forces from both parties awaited orders, a golden leviathan appeared in the skies: Imperator Somnium, the Emperor's own flagship. When the Emperor teleported down to the still-smoking battlefield, it is said that Yucahu instantly kneeled, recognizing him as his legitimate liege. Onboard the Emperor's ship, oaths were sworn, the Coalition officially dissolving into the Imperium, and Marshall Yucahu took the mantle of Primarch of the Fourth Legion; from this day on, they would be Morning Stars no more, but Void Eagles, in deference to the Aquila of his Lord; their livery would be brass, a lesser metal to the Emperor's gold. Coaban was given to him as a recruitment ground, and as a last gift before leaving, the Emperor granted his son with a Gloriana-class battle-barge: the Ala Lux, and an order to wage the Great Crusade. Category:C Category:Legion Homeworld Category:Loyalist Category:Planets